perdi tercera entrega
by Arfaxad
Summary: Las cosas no pintan tan bien pero de las experiencias amargas se pueden obener dulces compañias.


Perdí (tercera parte)

Todas las chicas recibieron con cierto jubilo la notica excepto Jyrl que deseaba poder tomar por el cuello a su hermana y gritarle cuantas cosas le diera capacidad su garganta y eso se acentuó cuando al retirarse del lugar, Brunilda se asomó por una ventana y le gritó a la joven de grises ojos que no olvidara cumplir con su misión.

El viaje fue largo y un poco incomodo debido a que el barco volador donde viajaban se tambaleaba debido a las turbulencias frías que movían la nave de manera siniestra. Llegaron a su destino en la madrugada y bajaron silenciosamente mientras Bragi las guiaba hacia el campamento. Cuando los hombres se levantaron se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver tantas mujeres llegando al sitio, la voz de aviso no se hizo esperar y todos los hombres se reunieron en la entrada de su campamento.

Bragi comenzó a distribuir a las chicas entre los guerreros, Jyrl se sobresaltó y comenzó a voltear en todas direcciones cuando escuchó el nombre de Bruno, lo divisó a unos veinte pasos de ella, coincidía perfectamente con la descripción que le habían dado pero al tipo le había sido dada una valkiria que fue recibida con un gesto de extrañeza por parte del guerrero, la primera parte de la misión estaba terminada, ya había localizado al objetivo, solo faltaba entregarle el paquete, para evitar romper con la organización de las distribuciones, Jyrl decidió esperar a que se terminara la repartición de valkirias.

Ya habían sido distribuidas trescientos treinta y dos valkirias cuando Jyrl escuchó su nombre, entonces avanzó al frente esperando ver al guerrero que se le había asignado, aunque la tarea le disgustaba tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo era, de que estatura, su apariencia, sus modales y su fuerza, no esperó mucho.

"¡Erick Hammerstone!" se escuchó la voz de Bragi y por el nombre la valkiria pensó inmediatamente en el guerrero fuerte, alto y robusto, de entre las filas de soldados salió un joven una cabeza más alto que Jyrl (y Jyrl no es muy alta) de complexión un tanto delgada pero atlética, de negros cabellos y sonrisa muy despreocupada. Vistiendo ropas de pieles y armas sencillas se acercó a la chica y sonriéndole le dijo:

Hola, soy Erick Hammerstone, me da gusto conocerte, puedes decirme simplemente Erick porque creo que el Hammerstone no me queda.

¿Entonces porque te llamas así? –Preguntó Jyrl sin disimular su disgusto y su desilusión a lo que el chico no le dio mucha importancia.

Es una historia larga, si quieres vamos a caminar al bosque y te explico, además de que nos conocemos mejor porque vamos a estar peleando hombro con hombro los siguientes días, más vale que como compañeros nos llevemos bien ¿no crees?

No tengo otra opción –Pensó Jyrl, luego se dirigió al muchacho- vamos pues, pero si vamos a pelear hombro con hombro, lo primero que quiero saber es como has sobrevivido hasta ahora.

Muchos me han preguntado lo mismo –Dijo el chico mientras sonreía y veía a la distancia- y la verdad es que no sé, llevo ya tres años en las batallas y aun no soy capaz de medirme con los más fuertes de este ejército, pero corro mucho más rápido que ellos.

Ese último comentario hizo que Jyrl tuviese ganas de patear al tipo en los testículos por su descaro de aceptar que había huido del combate antes que morir peleando (cosa que ella obviamente no soportaba) con el honor que un guerrero debe demostrar. Caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña lomita donde se veía el campamento y el chico se sentó en la fría hierba mientras se recargaba de un árbol viendo hacia sus compañeros, contemplando cómo cada quien platicaba con su nueva acompañante y Bragi que seguía repartiendo a las chicas con los soldados.

¿Qué te impulsó a venir? –Preguntó Erick a Jyrl- no se te ve muy contenta.

No se necesita ser sabio para notar eso –Contestó de manera áspera la valkiria- además no vengo por mi voluntad, vengo por ordenes de Odin, pero estamos aquí para preguntar porque no te queda el "Stonehammer".

Es por mi padre –Contestó el chico- un día que necesitábamos romper unos huesos de buey tomé un martillo y coloque los huesos contra una piedra y los triture, por eso me puso el nombre "Stonehammer".

Que historia tan ridícula –Pensó Jyrl- creí que sería algo más interesante, pero unos huesos de buey y una piedra, que patético.

¿De verdad conoces a Odin? –Preguntó Erick- ¿conoces a Thor y a los otros dioses?

Si los conozco –Dijo Jyrl mientras se recostaba sobre la hierba- son grandes, robustos y muy fuertes… pero eso no tiene importancia ahora, solo quiero entregar mi mensaje y retirarme lo más pronto posible.

¿Qué mensaje es? –Preguntó el muchacho.

Nada que te importe –Respondió Jyrl en tono cortante.

El viaje debió ser pesado –Pensó Erick- debe estar exhausta, creo que sería un buen gesto llevarla a un lugar cómodo pues por lo que veo quiere dormir un poco (dirigiéndose a la chica) oye Jyrl, ven, acompáñame.

¿Otra caminata? –Dijo la chica mostrando el fastidio en sus palabras- acabamos de llegar y ya te quieres ir.

Anda, insisto –Dijo el joven muy sonriente y jovial- ven conmigo, no te arrepentirás.

Pues ya que –Pensó Jyrl mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas- vamos.

Ambos caminaron a través del campamento hasta llegar a una pequeña casita de la que se emitía un poco de humo, era una casita sencilla con una mesa y dos sillas en una de las paredes, el lugar estaba pulcro y bien ordenado con pequeñas repisas donde se veían enseres acomodados, en una de las paredes estaba empotrada una pequeña chimenea con fuego y en el lado opuesto de donde estaba la mesa se encontraba una cama.

Puedes dejar tus armas recargadas de esa pared –Dijo Erick- y tus ropas más pesadas en este gancho… ven, este lugar es para ti (Erick le dio unas palmadas a la cama mientras sonreía) puedes ponerte cómoda.

Jyrl inmediatamente pensó que aquel joven le estaba haciendo una propuesta de acostarse con él y de inmediato se le subieron los colores a la cara y sin decir palabra soltó un puñetazo en el rostro del muchacho el cual dio contra la pared y cayó sentado tan desconcertado como aturdido.

¡Te atreves a proponerme eso cuando apenas me has conocido! –Dijo Jyrl muy furiosa- permíteme tomar mis armas y mostrarte lo que le pasa a la gente como tu…

Eres fuerte –Dijo el muchacho- y muy bonita pero (sonriendo con dificultad mientras se frotaba el mentón por el dolor) un poco desconfiada, solo te ofrezco una cama para que duermas cómoda, no es mi intención lo que piensas, lo que quiero es que descanses porque parece que tuviste un viaje largo y agotador.

Jyrl por un momento no supo que decir, simplemente no encajaba la respuesta con lo que esperaba, el trato humano no era su fuerte, de hecho nunca había tenido trato humano con alguien y la soberbia era algo normal en ella, por ello la chica simplemente soltó un suspiro y se recostó en la cama, "no me dormiré" se decía a si misma mientras reposaba dando la espalda al muchacho "no sea que intente algo mientras duermo", pero el cansancio era muy fuerte y la joven no pudo evitar dormirse.

Unos ruidos despertaron a la chica que se sobresaltó al verse a sí misma bajando la guardia, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba boca arriba, se sentó en la cama y vio como en el centro de la casita estaba Erick acomodando unas pieles en el suelo, estaba un tanto oscuro, solo iluminado por la luz de la fogata, ya era de noche.

¿Descansaste bien? –Dijo Erick mientras seguía acomodando- esa cama es muy cómoda y es fácil dormirse en ella… es noche pero aún hay tiempo para comer algo.

Si piensa que voy a preparar algo de comer está muy equivocado –Pensó Jyrl pues una de las tareas de las valkirias asignadas era la de preparar comida para el guerrero al que ella había sido otorgada- no merece ese servicio de mi parte por ser tan…

Ven aquí Jyrl –Interrumpió Erick los pensamientos de la joven- puedes sentarte en esa silla, la comida ya esta lista, es un poco sencilla pero creo que no es muy mala.

Jyrl observó al chico como acomodaba unos platos y un cuchillo en la mesa, ponía una jarra con agua y un trozo de carne con un poco de pan, luego el muchacho se sentó y sonriente le señaló la silla, la chica se turbó un poco pero se levantó para emitir un gruñido desde el estomago, Erick sonrió ligeramente al entender que la joven de verdad estaba hambrienta.

Ya sentados a la mesa la joven tomó con desconfianza la carne y el pan, Erick no comenzó a comer hasta que la chica se sirvió, en el primer bocado comprobó que el muchacho no era un cocinero amateur pero la duda de porque un hombre cocinaba tan bien apenas comenzaba a taladrar su imaginación, pero aun peor fue para su curiosidad cuando el chico le puso enfrente un estofado hecho con diversos vegetales y un poco de carne de conejo, no era tan sencillo como el chico había dicho, pero si era muy bueno, demasiado, comieron en silencio mientras Erick sonreía discretamente al ver como Jyrl acababa con todo lo servido, cuando terminaron Jyrl se levantó y dijo "estuvo bueno, voy a seguir durmiendo" entonces la chica regresó a su cama y el joven permaneció sentado observándola.


End file.
